


After the fight

by greenteeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some Fluff for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteeth/pseuds/greenteeth
Summary: A little be of fluff for Peter and Tony after a battle.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	After the fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something tropey for International Fanworks Day 2020 and this what I came up with for bed sharing. Un-beta'd.

Peter stared at the calm white ceiling as the news droned on quietly in the background. He had stripped out of his Iron Spider suit on the way up to the penthouse. Not firing on all cylinders he wanted the sweaty, gooey, slightly charred thing off. He thought Friday may have chided him for that but couldn’t work up any sort of energy to ask or apologize. He rolled his neck wondering if there was a single muscle in it that didn’t ache. So far he hadn’t found it. Turning his head made the news coverage more audible. 

“...The Avengers have left the scene leaving behind a contingent of SHIELD agents to handle the clean up. International Environmental agencies have been called to assist with the clean up. So far it’s unknown how many alien ships ended up in the ocean during the battle but early estimates put the number at over 20…”

Peter rolled his hand back to tune out the newscaster’s voice. It had been a hell of a fight. Peter snorted. He was no stranger to clinging to the sides of ships but this dog fight had been exhausting. 

A chime sounded as the door opened. Peter moved his eyes but nothing else. Tony shuffled in in the black under armor he wore under the Iron Man suit when they got more than five minutes to suit up. 

Tony shuffled toward the bed and Peter found it in him so say “Shower.” 

Tony blinked at him and shuffled closer. “Sleep.” 

“Shower.” 

“Sleep.”

Peter squirmed enough to get his leg around so he could clumsily push his foot against Tony’s hip. “Shower then sleep.” 

Tony grabbed at Peter’s foot and once he had a hand around the ball of his foot looked at it confused. 

“Fine shower.” Tony said not moving. 

Peter gave him a little push with his foot to encourage him toward the bathroom. 

Peter let his eyes slide half shut as Tony took the twelve steps to the bathroom with a series of groans as he worked to get his shirt off over his head. 

Peter went back to staring at the ceiling letting the sounds of the shower and the newscaster wash over him. 

Tony came out of the bathroom mostly dripping and all naked. He got to the edge of the bed and looked at Peter still dazed. “Sleep?”

“Sleep.” Peter agreed. 

Tony toppled forward. He ended up face down half on top of Peter one arm wrapped around his stomach and is face on Peter’s shoulder. Peter twitched and shifted enough to make it comfortable and let his head roll over to brush his lips against Tony’s hair. 

Tony yawned gustily across Peter’s chest. “It was a good fight?” He pondered as his eyelids closed. 

Peter smiled and let his own eyes drift shut. “It’s the good fight.”


End file.
